Shazam Corps
by Young Wonderman
Summary: A 'What-If' adventure starring The magic of the Wizard Shazam, as a universal peacekeeping force...
1. Chapter 1

_**THE SHAZAM CORPS**_

The Beginning:

Billy Batson was a happy young man of 10 years. He aspired to become a fearless pilot like his Father, as well as a hero in the spirit of superman, his other idol. His mother, a quiet archaeologist, disapproves of Billy wanting to be like his father, fearing that the both of them would die in the cockpit.

After Billy's parents begin to return to Fawcett City after an archaelogical dig, their plane is suddenly downed by a bolt of lightning. Billy falls unconscious from the shock of the possible death of his parents, his spirit appearing within a dreamworld with a more bizarre version of the plane, his Mother and Father dressed in a strange red uniform with a familiar lightning bolt: They explain all along, they had been members of a secret society known as the Shazam Corps, and that Billy was considered by the one known as the Grand Wizard Of Time, and his allies, the once unnamed superbeings, who adopt the names of famous historical figures, such as Solomon, Hercules, ETC.

Billy is granted a strange tool from his father called ring of infinite marvels: A tool that allows him to channel the magic lightning in any way he sees fit, primarily to become a Marvel Corpsman, though in this case, to become an older version of himself to conceal his identity, and gain the powers his father had been bestowed, speaking the oath of the mystic corps:

_**"We shed light on the dark things, gifted with these rings,**_

_**to spread the teachings of Solomon,**_

_**and the courage of Achillies, however far our reaching.**_

_**This is our fight to ensure the right of life.**_

_**May The Dark Things Walk with strife,**_

_**To protect what is held near and dear. Hear the cry of...**_

_**SHAZAM!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Black Adam Family (AKA SHAZAM Corps History Part 2)**_

Billy was having a difficult time embracing the mantle of Captain Marvel, the rank attained previously by his father. By this reasoning, the Grand Wizard Of Time decided to have him take on an apprentice: The Korugarian Voodoo Practitioner, Thaal Adam (Essentially Sinestro with Black Adam's powers). Thaal Adam was previously an Ally to Billy's Parents, and the greatest Champion of magic known to man. Thaal Adam acts at first as a father-figure, actually concerning himself for Billy's life at times, and developing a kind of bond like that of an Uncle And his Nephew. Billy learned the usage of the magic word and lightning, as well as the ring of infinite marvels.

Adam explains to Billy that the universe is ripe with divine forces, and that beings like the Grand Wizard Of Time have been blessed with that divine force, in the form most mortal beings know as 'magic.'

Of course, then we begin to question Thaal Adam's past, as Billy begins to stumble upon Adam's cruel tactics and sorcery with his Dark Voodoo practices. Billy simply looks past Adam's sadistic nature, considering him his dear sweet uncle, and last chance to have a living family member. That is, until the battle is taken to Earth, and Billy's best friend, Scott Okum, is killed in a crossfire. Enraged, Billy nearly embraces the mentality of his adoptive uncle, and almost murders the killer, before the Grand Wizard appears to him in a vision and pleads him not to kill, though he has the power to do so. Billy questions why he was chosen to be a Marvel Corpsman, and the Grand Wizard explains that Billy was allowed to take the mantle of Captain Marvel because of his views of the universe: They were innocent, almost free of hatred and anger, and given a kind of compassion only held by such a virtuous child as Billy.

With that, Billy vows to use his new powers properly, wishing never to lose another loved one. Meanwhile, Thaal Adam is punished by the enraged once-unnamed beings, and casted off into the anti-matter universe. Billy is introduced to the flame of solomon: A Green Fire constructed by the gods and burning infinitely underground the rock of eternity, presumed to be that world's core. Billy is granted the title of 'Torchbearer,' and is instructed to keep an eye out for candidates worthy of the magic of Shazam, Thaal Adam previously being the last champion of magic...

Meanwhile…In the Anti-Matter Universe...

Thaal Adam finds refuge within a white hole as he drifts through the cosmos. Upon traveling within, he is rejuvenated by a strange energy consisting of a dark colored lightning with a blood red aura. Thaal Adam reaches out, and takes the power, becoming the creator of the Black Adam Family: A mirror version of the Shazam Corps! Given a black uniform and by absorbing the seven items of the sinner:

The Coin of Greed and Envy: Creates a desire for worldly possessions, and the basis for crimes such as robbery, smuggling, etc within the Black Adam Family

The Pride Of The Black Lightning: The Black Lightning on its own grants immense pride to the members of the Black Adam Family.

Bed Of Lust: A Bed that creates sexual imagery to attempt to arouse the user. (Basically like porn on the internet). If one is without sufficient willpower, they can only partially end the lust by finding a mate to act on those fantasies. One can also be driven to insanity if without a partner for too long.

Feast Of Gluttony: A large dinner table with the most delicious tasting food imaginable: However, it only increases hunger the more you eat, unless you have sufficient willpower...

Now, he too seeks to create his own forces...

_**"We spread darkness to the superstitious and cowardly lot...**_

_**Do not try to escape us: you shall rot! **_

_**All who oppose are already dead.**_

_**So gawk and fear when we are near, **_

_**the sound of spears and the crack of neck.**_

_**You are a mere speck to the might of BLACK ADAM!"**_


End file.
